Optical laser transmitter systems, for reasons of safety, often include mechanisms for preventing operation of the system in the absence of a fiber optic cable being connected to the system, or in the event of an improper cable being connected to the system. In this manner, injury to operating personnel is substantially reduced, and the insurance of proper transmission of laser light from the system through an appropriate fiber optic cable for intended usage is enhanced.